Untold Super Megaforce Adventures
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: These are the adventures of the Super Megaforce Rangers that the world didn't know about. TxE, Gx?, Nx?


Hello, everyone. This is my PR fanfic, based on the episodes of Gokaiger that weren't chosen for Super Megaforce, which I personally was kinda wrong since some of them have PR counterparts, but oh well. This first one is based on the third episode, which is the Magiranger tribute episode, a.k.a. would be the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Please, bear with me as I haven't seen Mystic Force, RPM, or Alien Rangers in a while.

Pairings: Troy x Emma, Gia x ?, Noah x ?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, some plot differences, OC, and other stuff belongs to me.

* * *

Not much time had passed since the invasion of the Armada and the Megaforce Rangers had gained their new powers. The leader of the team, Troy Burrows, was wandering the city, watching the people trying to restore their home. He smiled, with the new power he gained; he had decided to change his look since he felt his old appearance was outdated. He now wore a long red overcoat with golden yellow lining, with the style of the coat, he looked similar to a pirate, which his teammates noticed, but didn't seem to mind.

The reason Troy was wandering the city was because he was searching for his missing teammate, Robo Knight, he had vanished during the fight against the Messenger after he gave them his weapon and used up all his power in the fight. Stopping for a moment, Troy looked to the sky and hoped that his missing companion was alright. Before he could take another step, Troy gasped when he heard a fire blast and saw a ship of the Armada flying down to a deserted place. Taking into a run, Troy followed the ship, wanting to see what evil plan the Armada was planning now.

Taking out his Ranger Key and Legendary Morpher, Troy shouted, "It's morphing time!" He inserted the key into the slot and turned it, holding his morpher out as his clothes vanished in a flash of light and changed into black spandex with a red and gold coat over the top half of his body while on his chest was his team symbol. Silver braces around his wrists and legs held in place the white gloves on his hands and red boots on his feet. Lastly, a red helmet almost shaped similar to a pirate's hat appeared on his head, encasing it. After the transformation was complete, he simply took out his sabre, attacking the gray creatures that appeared from the ship.

Then as the commander came out, Troy's teammates appeared, one of them shouting at him, "Troy, need any help?!" Troy looked at see his companions had changed their styles as well, Noah Craver wore a blue jacket with zippers in certain locations, a blue shirt with a black scarf, and a bracelet on his left wrist, Gia Moran was wearing a yellow jacket with green lining, a stripped yellow and white shirt, cut jeans shorts and black stockings with brown boots. Jake had just changed his jacket to a green hoodie jacket while Emma was dressed in a white shirt with a pink skirt.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Troy said, smiling behind his helmet. They ran to his side to join him in examining their opponent from the Armada this time. His skin was purple with a mask over his face, on the left side of his body was silver wires that into his body and on his legs. There were red veins on his body while his right hand was a large claw. Surprised at the Megaforce Rangers having appeared, he said, "How did you know of our plan?!" The Rangers kept quiet, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You're the ones who ran into Troy." Noah said, pushing up his glasses. Gia nodded, saying, "Yeah. We don't want anything to do with you or the Armada!" "Looks like there's no point in talking!" The commander said, Troy nodded, "I don't know what's going on, but if you want a fight, you got one!" His teammates pulled their Rangers Keys and Morphers, shouting, "It's Morphing Time!" and changing into the same outfit as Troy, however in their respective color while Emma and Gia had a skirt added to theirs.

Taking out their sabers and guns, the Rangers began to fight against the X-Borgs as the commander commanded them to attack, shouting, "Attack, X-Borgs!" The Rangers proved themselves to be tougher as the commander went after Jake who jumped out of the way. After attacking him again, by laying on the ground, Jake managed to get the monster on his back with his feet. "Hey, what a nice coincidence," before bouncing him up and down, then knocking him a few feet away.

"Well, way to go, Jake!" Gia said, lightly hitting him with her sabre as the Rangers gathered together for their finishing move. "To be honest, you looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool." "Aw, thanks. Wait, what do you mean by that?" Jake said, confusing at Gia's comment. The commander shouted, "Playtime's over!" Turning around and having one of his cords flying into the ground, which suddenly began shake after he used his power. "This is bad! Something isn't right here!" Noah shouted, the commander said gleefully, "Time to blow you up!" Suddenly the ground split open and lava came out, surrounding the Rangers and went unconscious. Meanwhile, at the mothership of the Armada, Prince Vekar was watching and shouted angrily, "Damn them! They are at it again! Why are they doing this?!"

"Sire, calm yourself please," His advisor, Daramas, said, calmly as he could be. However, Vekar shouted at him, "Silence! The plan was to make the humans suffer by having all of their volcanos erupt!" "Boss, while the ship was destroyed due to reckless piloting, Action Commander Salamander is alright." Argus said, bowing at him, while Levira looked at them and listened, she said, "So, the operation will be go on as planned." "No, it will not! This is unforgivable!" Vekar shouted, angrily. "Tell the X-Borgs to wipe those damn Power Rangers!"

"Are you sure you want to change the plans, sire?" Daramas asked, Vekar just answered, "I don't care! Killing those damn Rangers comes first!"

Back on the Earth, Jake began to wake up and found himself and Troy in some kind of forest, Troy was up and walking around, trying to find their teammates. He explained to Jake, who began to look as well, "That explosion blew us here." "Okay, where is 'here'?" Jake asked, but Troy didn't answer, he was still looking for their teammates. Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "The Armada's appearance was not expected, was it?" Appearing before them was a figure in a black robe.

Lowering the hood, the figure was revealed to be a young man with dark skin and black hair with a red necklace, Troy asked, "Who are you?" "A magician…. Who has forgotten his magic." He said, almost seldom, which confused Troy and Jake, but Troy asked, "Can you help us find a way to stop the Armada?" "I can." He said, jumping in front of them. "But the way you guys are now, you won't be able to beat them." "What?" Jake asked, confused. The mysterious person said, "You haven't even mastered most of the Rangers' power."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. Smiling, the person said, "Catch me if you really want to know. But, do it without transforming." He put the hood over his head and ran, Troy groaned and followed him with Jake behind him, all the while Troy called the others to tell them the news. "He knows a secret about how to beat the Armada?" Gia said. Noah nodded, "Understood. But….." "Meeting with you two will be complicated, but we will try to be there as quickly as possible." Emma said.

Bringing out their Ranger Keys, the three morphed again and began to fight the X-Borgs that appeared. Bringing the Black Aquaitar Key, Gia said, "How about a little change of color?" changing into the Black Aquaitar, while Noah changed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Emma changed into the Black RPM Ranger. Bringing out their weapons, they began to fight in the style of their selected Ranger.

Meanwhile, Troy and Jake were following the stranger when he suddenly stopped and chanted something softly, sending a fire blast to them, causing a fire ring to form around them. "Damn it!" Jake said, stomping his feet when they were cut off. Thinking for a moment, Troy said, "Jake, hope you can forgive me." He grabbed Jake's jacket and tossed over the flames while he ran through them, unharmed. Jake gasped for air, saying, "Don't scare me like that!" Troy just continued to follow the strange, and Jake followed him.

Meanwhile, the other three Rangers were still fighting against the X-Borgs as the Black Rangers, Noah used the Ground Attack of the Brachio Staff, striking into the ground and causing the ground to shake, making the X-Borgs dizzy. Emma used the Mantan Gun of the RPM Black Ranger to fight while Gia used the Black Aquaitar's Disappearing ability to do a surprise attack, which destroyed the rest of the X-Borgs.

"That's the end of that." She said, exhausted. Salamander appeared, shouting, "You all should be dead! I'll finish you off!" He just slashed at them, hoping to kill them that way. Meanwhile, Troy and Jake followed the stranger into a cave and seemingly lost him, Troy cautiously looked around, "Where is he….?" "Whatever he's planning, it can't be easy," Jake said, looking around with him. Suddenly, they saw a large boulder appear and came after them, causing them to run from it.

"How is it chasing us?!" Jake shouted, as they turned a corner and the boulder followed, somehow. Getting an idea, Troy stopped Jake and took out his sabre, planting it in the ground at an angle, shouting, "Get down!" They ran toward the sword, and fell to the ground as the boulder flew over them by the use of the angled sword in the ground, continuing to roll along. Sitting up, Jake looked at Troy in surprise and wondered why he was being so reckless. Troy grabbed his sabre and continued into the cave, Jake following him.

Elsewhere, the other three Rangers were busy, fighting Salamander but not faring too well. Salamander said happily, "Too easy!" "Lets go white this time," Emma said, holding the White Aquaitar Ranger Key, Noah agreed, holding the White Ranger Key, Gia nodded her head as she held the White Jungle Fury Ranger Key, as the three of them changed into the respective Ranger and began to fight again, using the various abilities of the Ranger they were using, which seemed to work this time. When Noah managed to knock him to the ground, Gia said, "Lets finish him." Emma and Noah agreed with her.

"Like I'll let myself be finished off." Salamander said, standing back up, then spun into the ground, disappearing from them. Gia groaned that he ran away. Meanwhile, Troy and Jake followed the stranger to a rocky cliff, gasping for air as they found he was the other side of the cliff. Troy looked at the space between where he and Jake were and where the stranger was at. Troy almost didn't seem that Jake's reaction to the height of the cliff, then went back a bit before running and jumping over the edge.

However, the Action Commander, Salamander, appeared, bursting out from the rock, grabbing Troy and making them fall. He said, "Good timing! I'll finish you off first!" Managing to knock him with his sabre, Troy dug it into the side of the cliff while Salamander fell into the water below. "I'm fine, Jake! Just get him first!" He shouted to Jake, Jake was surprised, "Me?!" "Just do what I did!" Troy assured, Jake was unsure and looked at the water at the bottom, scared. But looking at the hole Salamander formed when he appeared, Jake could imagine a boulder forming and knocking Troy in the water.

Thinking quickly, Jake ran to a bamboo tree, cutting it down with his sabre. Picking it up, Jake used it as a pole value, jumping over the side of the cliff. While Troy smiled, both he and the stranger were surprised when he pulled his gun, shooting at the boulder that appeared and Troy noticed, afraid he would die but saw Jake destroy it before it could hit him. Jake smiled before realizing he didn't land on the cliff, the stranger grabbed him before he could fall. "What a strange Ranger you are."

Pulling him into the cliff, he said, "You found courage, not for the sake of beating the Armada, but for the sake of your friend. I'm happy to have tested you." Noticing Jake's confused face, he explained, "Courage, that is the that magic-using Mystic Force Rangers' true power. As you are now, I'm sure you can drew forth the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power." "Courage... is power?" Jake said, the stranger nodded, smiling. Troy shouted from where he was stuck, "Hey! You didn't forget about me, did you?!"

"As promised, I'll tell you." The stranger said. "If you guys can draw forth all 18 Power Rangers' grand powers, then I'm sure you will be able to defeat the Armada." Jake was confused, but for a brief moment, he saw the Red Mystic Force Ranger over this stranger. Smiling, the stranger pulled the hood over his head and ran off. Troy came up, gasping for air. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Realizing the stranger was gone, the two stared at where the stranger once stood stood when they heard familiar voices.

"Jake!"

"Troy!"

Noah, Gia, and Emma ran to them, in their Super Megaforce forms. Looking around, Gia asked, "Where is the man in black?" "He just disappeared," Jake said in surprised. At that moment, Salamander appeared, shouting, "I will kill you guys this time for sure!" "I'm really fed up with this." Troy said, sounding annoyed as he and Jake took out their Ranger Keys and Legendary Morphers to join their teammates in their Super Megaforce forms. Pulling their guns out, the entire team blasted at Salamander.

They then pulled out their swords as Salamander called out three Bruisers, and each one took a Bruiser while Jake and Emma went after Salamander. Troy joined as the Rangers were spread to cover more ground, getting fed up, Salamander did the same move as before, causing the ground to explode and sent a fire blast their way. Noah told them, "This isn't good. At this rate, we're finished!" "Then, lets show him some real magic." Jake said, holding the Green Mystic Force Ranger Key, the others nodded.

"Legendary Mode! Mystic Force!"

The Megaforce Rangers changed into the Mystic Force Power Rangers, suddenly they heard a ringing from somewhere, Jake pulled his morpher which had changed and saw some new buttons on it. "It's a new spell." He said, Emma asked, confused, "It was sent by e-mail?" "Well, lets try it!" Gia said, excited. Noah nodded, as everyone held out their morphers and pressed the buttons, chanting, "Magi Magi Go Go Super Megaforce!"

Each one sent a powerful magic blast to Salamander, which had him entangled in his own cord. "Immpossible!" "That was great!" Jake said, happily, then each Ranger sent out a magic spell on their own with the wands of the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Yellow Thunder!"

"Blue Splash!"

"Pink Storm!"

"Green Ground!"

"Red Fire!"

After managing to knock him to the ground, they returned to their Super Megaforce forms and then pulled out their Keys and guns, inserting them into the slots. "Super Megaforce Blast!" Troy shouted, as five colored bullets shot out and hit Salamander, destroying him. In the Armada mothership, Levira groaned, saying, "We were so close!" She grabbed the enlarger ray and shot at Salamander and the Brusiers, enlarging them.

Troy sighed, pulling out his morpher and pressing in the numbers for the Super Mega Sky Ship which appeared. Grabbing onto cables which took them into the ship, they immediately went to their Zords which came out of the ship and formed the Legendary Megazord. Once completed, the Megazord stood ready to fight when the Brusiers suddenly turned into ships. Their attemped defense against the Bruiser's new form wasn't enough when the Mystic Force Ranger Keys began to glow.

"The Mystic Force Ranger Keys are shining!" Jake said in surprise, with a rainbow colored blast, the Megazord blew away the flames that surrounded it, surprising Salamander. Even the Rangers were surprised, Jake thought to himself, 'So... That's what he meant...' "This is the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power!" He said, as the Megazord began to glow, Troy said, "Alright, lets try it!" As they all inserted their respective key into the slot in front of them and turned them as the Megazord obtained wings on its shoulders, claws on its feet, and a dragon front appear from its chest.

Unimpressed, the Brusier ships flew to them and fired again, but the Megazord jumped and flew to them, ready to counterattack. "We can fly now?!" Noah said in excitement. Jake said, happily, "We're counting on you, MagiDragon!" as the dragon separated from the Megazord and flew to the ships, destroying them. Before the Megazord fell to the ground, the MagiDragon rejoined with it, helping it give a soft landing. Troy said, "This time we're finishing him for good!" as everyone turned their keys again and the MagiDragon flew out of the Megazord again, spining around Salamander, binding him in three magic circles which exploded, destroying him.

The MagiDragon returned to the Megazord, which turned in its victory of the Action Commander. Everyone smiled, as Jake said, "Amazing, this is is the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power!" Watching them from a cliff, was the stranger. Walking up beside him was a older man, looking at him, he said, "Father, thanks for helping." "No problem, Bowen." He said. "Anything for the new generation." "Yeah, looks like it's better for them to have that power right now." Bowen said, looking at the Megazord, as the MagiDragon roared in victory.

A little while afterward, the Megaforce Rangers walked through the city, watching the citizens helping each other rebuild their city. While the other four were walking ahead, Troy stayed in the back, still wondering about Robo Knight. As he closed his eyes, a older man with short black hair wearing a green vest and a white undershirt walked past him. Widening his eyes, Troy turned around and stared there for a moment before going to join his teammates.

* * *

Next chapter, Maid for a Birthday, which will based on the sixth episode of Gokaiger, and my personal favorite, will be posted after the next two episodes of Super Megaforce. Please, R&R.


End file.
